1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium with a recorded image may be stored for a long period of time in an album with its back (the side opposite the recorded image) attached to an adhesive page. Such a recording medium, which may be released and then attached once again, may be required to be easy to release from an adhesive surface of an album, or to have “album releasability.”
During image recording, furthermore, a recording medium may be loaded in an image recording device in the form of a stack of multiple pieces. Each piece of the recording medium may be damaged by friction with the next pieces while being conveyed (hereinafter also referred to as “damage on conveyance”).
These technical problems may be improved by the use of a method in which the back of a recording medium is modified. The following patent publications are some of known methods that include modifying the back of a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-198268 describes a recording medium having on its back a layer containing an inorganic particle selected from kaolin, talc, calcium carbonate, and amorphous silica. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-221115 describes a recording medium having on its back a layer containing a tabular inorganic particle and an adhesive agent, the inorganic particle having an aspect ratio of 5 or more and 90 or less. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-125816 describes a recording medium having on its back a layer containing an inorganic particle selected from clay, kaolin, talc, and calcium carbonate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-327065 discloses a recording medium containing talc in its back and having a particular friction coefficient.